The Legacy of A Life Time
by Mischief Managed33
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and the Kane Chronicles. During the third year welcoming feast a depressing subject comes up... family. Everyone has something to say about there parents except Harry. Harry goes searching for more information, and Hagrid gives him everything he needs in the form of a sleek black journal.
1. Chapter 1

Lily's Story

A/N: I took up the Kane/Percy Jackson/ Harry Potter Challenge by Joe63129. He has a lot of awesome challenges on his page, so if your in need of inspiration check out his page!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling

Lily was sitting at the table in the 13th Nome in Europe. Petunia had just left her room to practice her magic. Lily had just eaten breakfast and was enjoying her time before Petunia came back to drag her into the practice room. Lily looked up in surprise as an owl dropped a letter in front of her. Timidly she reached for the letter. Usually, the only mail they got from birds was from Thoth, but he wouldn't send an owl. Slowly she opened the ominous letter and took out the parchment inside. Parchment she noted. It wasn't modern, but it wasn't Egyptian either.

Hogwarts School

Of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry

Lily was shell shocked. She had never heard of Hogwarts and they taught magic! It definitely wasn't an Egyptian school as Egyptians never called them witches and wizards.  
Suddenly Petunia, being her annoying pushy self, came into The room and started griping at Lily. "Come on Lils you need to practice now. You've had enough of a break." Just then she noticed Lily was staring at a letter. Petunia walked over to her sister and read the letter from aside.

Once she was done she looked at Lily in surprise, "Don't tell me you're thinking about going. It's not even Egyptian!" Petunia blurted to Lily.

Warily Lily looked to Petunia, "Yes I am thinking about going it would be all new information I could introduce to the House!"

"But Lily you don't know anything about this magic! They don't even have a staff on the list!"

Lily just shook her head and said, "I don't know Petunia we'll just have to see."

A/N: I am glad you have read the first chapter and there is definitely more to come. I can't promise on an exact date, but hopefully it will be soon! I have another story going called A Timely Mistake so please go check it out! Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no harsh comments please.


	2. Chapter 2

James' Story

James was out on the Quidditch pitch flying on his broom obviously proud of himself. He had just gotten his Hogwarts letter. He was the eighth in his family who was descended from Zeus to go to Hogwarts. That was why the Potter name was not in the sacred 28. All of the strict purebloods didn't like it because Zeus wasn't a wizard.

James didn't have many powers over the air like his ancestors, but at times, he could make strong gusts of the wind and, in extreme circumstances, could control the temperature. Despite not having many talents over the air he was very good at Quidditch. Well, not just Quidditch really anything in the air. He was very talented on his broom and could do things not even his dad could do.

His main wish for while he was at Hogwarts was being on the Quidditch team. When his father was in school he was the best seeker the school had ever had... he had even beaten James' grandfather. That's how James wanted to turn out. He wanted to be the best Quidditch player in the world.  
Soon his mother stuck her head out the door and shouted it was dinner time. He lowered his broom and came down. Soon he could make that wish come true...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am honestly really sad that I only have one person who reviewed, and only 11 followers, but I will not disappoint** **those who have followed! I am going on a cruise, so don't expect any fast updates. My only excuse for this one is that my computer decided to hide it from me, so I had to re-write the whole thing.**

Harry was depressed. The whole welcoming feast was a disaster. The food was great and everything, but the conversation topic seemed to revolve around families. Hermione was telling people who weren't raised by muggles what dentists were, Ron was talking about interesting things that his father found while working at the ministry, and Seamus was constantly talking about how his mother didn't tell his father she was a witch until after they were married. The only other one who seemed uncomfortable with the subject, was Neville.

As soon as Dumbledore released them to go back to the common rooms, Harry jumped up and rushed off not even waiting for Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ron, just realizing what Harry was upset about, and rushed to catch up with him.

By the time they finally did catch up, Harry was just entering the common room.

"Harry! I'm so sorry! That was very inconsiderate of us talking about family in front of you."

"Yeah, mate, didn't mean to make you upset. Wasn't thinking."

Harry just shook his head sitting down on the couch. "It's okay guys. It's your right to talk about your family, but I just wish I knew more about mine. Everybody else has stories to tell, but the only thing I know is that Voldemort killed them, and that I look like my dad with my mother's eyes." He explained.

Hermione sat down beside him and tried to soothe his needs. "Well, I bet some of the professors could tell you more. Hagrid would be happy to tell you stories, after all he was the one to give you those photos of them."

Harry tiredly rubbed his face and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose he would know some things. Even if they weren't the best of friends."

"Yeah, mate, you can go visit him after classes tomorrow if you really want to." Ron suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He got up, stretching," Goodnight guys, I'm going to bed."

Harry headed up the stairs with Ron following behind him. He changed clothes and quietly crawled into his four poster bed and drew the curtains around him.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

When Harry woke up, it was way earlier than he intended. Breathless, he recalled what the dream was about.

 _Harry was walking down Diagon Alley going for his regular route of admiring the Firebolt then going to get some ice cream from Florean_ _Fortescue. Suddenly, someone shoved him into a nearby alley knocking him over in the process._

 _"So, Harry Potter," Harry looked up, and saw the Azkaban escapee Sirius Black. His eyes had a wild look in them, like the man had intended to do something he never would if he were in his right mind. "It looks like you're about to be reunited with your parents."_

 _In rapid succession Black drew his wand and Harry turned right as Black_ _was yelling the killing curse. "Sirius, stop!" He just got an angry glint in his eye and yelled,_

 _"Crucio!" This curse did hit its mark, and Harry writhed on the ground in pain._

That was when he woke up. Quickly, Harry went into the bathroom and washed his face off with water.

Harry sat back down on his bed thinking, _'even in the dream my parents were mentioned. I wonder what would of happened if I was hit with that curse in my dream.'_ Harry knew that some people thought if you were killed in a dream, then you were dead in real life, but he never believed those theories. He just thought that meant you were missing someone who was killed.

Realizing it was only 3:00 in the morning, Harry laid back down hoping he could get at least a few hours of peaceful sleep. Every time Harry came close to falling asleep, though, he was assaulted with more thoughts about the nightmare from earlier.

Giving up, Harry sat back up and got dressed in his Hogwarts uniform and went downstairs. Surprisingly, he found Hermione up and reading a book. He sat down in the armchair next to her, and she shut her book and looked at Harry pointedly.

"What are you doing up this early?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Giving Harry a dirty look she explained, "I had a bad dream." She shuttered, "I-I dreamt... I was at your funeral."

Harry had a shocked look on his face, and told her of his dream," I had a dream Sirius Black found me in Diagon Alley, and tried to kill me. I woke up when he was torturing me with a spell I don't recognize."

Hermione looked at him with interest. "What was the incantation?"

"I think it was 'Crucio'"

Hermione took a sharp breath, "That's an unforgivable curse. It causes the victim unimaginable pain. It's often used to get information from people. They just threaten them with that curse. If it's used too long it will drive the victim insane." Seeing the strange look on Harry's face she stopped. "What?"

"How do you know so much about it?" He asked.

"I just read a lot." She replied. She didn't want to tell him she found the explanation of all the unforgivable curses in a book about him and his parents. The book mainly just explained what the author knew of that night and some theories on how Harry survived. She knew most of the book was rubbish, but she still learned some things.

Reluctantly, Harry let it go.

Hermione went back to reading, and Harry just stared into the fire until the rest of the class came down the stairs. As expected, Ron was the last down, and he was hurrying them into the Great Hall, so they could eat and not be late.

While they were at the table, Professor McGonagall handed out Time-Tables and they all got ready to start classes. When they stood up, they looked at each other and headed for classes.

 **A/N: So, how did you like it? Please review! I decided that I'm going to do a question after each chapter...**

 **Q: What are Neville's parent's names? Comment your answer in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so happy that all of you have reviewed! Congratulations Guest, Gunnienummie, AsexualGirl, and last lost-lovegood! You all get a virtual cookie (::)! The answer was Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Dull, boring, and unexciting were the words to describe the first day's classes. Sure, magical classes were amazing, but just like in Muggle school, they didn't do much learning.

Though Harry had plenty to think about while the teachers gave boring lectures on the importance of that particular school year, Almost all day, Harry kept daydreaming of his parents.

Harry often daydreamed of his parents, but he normally didn't do it almost constantly as he did today.

By lunchtime, both Ran and Hermione had noticed something wrong.

Ron was stuffing his face with food as usual and decided to bring up the subject, "You 'een ac'in 'eird all 'ay"

Harry grimaced at Ron's rudeness. "I've just been thinking about family during the lectures."

Hermione frowned in sympathy. Hermione tried nudging Harry into going to Hagrid sooner rather than later. "If you're so tied into it, why don't you head to Hagrid's now?" she asked. She didn't like how withdrawn he had been getting during class. She wasn't as bad as she used to be about classes, but she'd prefer Harry not be distracted.

Harry considered it for a moment, "I don't think I should do it right now, it's his first day of lessons, and he is probably busy." he said reasonably. "I'll wait until the end of today's classes."

Hermione smiled a bit put-out, "Just try and pay more attention in class."

Ron just shook his head in exasperation Harry nodded and voiced his agreement, "I'll try my best. What is the schedule after lunch?"

Hermione pursed her lips and looked and looked at the timetable that was passed out at breakfast. "Defence Against the Dark Arts, double Potions," Harry grimaced, and Ron groaned, "and Transfiguration."

So, Harry went through the rest of the day with varying degrees of successfulness on his promise to Hermione.

Harry failed miserably in Potions and managed to lose Gryffindor twenty points by the end of class. In Transfiguration, he did moderately well. McGonagall was explaining what they would be doing that year to get them ready for the O.W.L.S. For once, Transfiguration sounded fun.

Harry did the best in DADA, for the teacher was actually competent enough to teach students the curriculum. He also often put Peeves in his place and showed them some cool spells.

Finally, it was the end of classes and Harry headed to Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione following closely behind. Harry raised his arm and knocked.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, this was honestly was a hard chapter to write, and my family recently went through a crisis. Please review!

Q: What subject does Hagrid teach? What teacher used to teach it?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, but I just started school again, and I have just gotten into a nice rhythm. Congratulations, Asexual Girl, Guest, Julianna V, and you were really close Gummienummie you were just forgetting one! The answer was Care for Magical Creatures, and the old professor was Silvanus Kettleburn! You all get virtual cookies! (::) Please read the author's note, and answer the question in the reviews!

* * *

"'Arry! It's good ter see yeh. How've you been? Didn't get done with me classes 'till a wee bit ago." Hagrid waved Harry into the door and did the same with Ron and Hermione once they got closer. Harry sit down in a chair, but then stood back up. He was being uncharacteristically nervous over this little thing.

Once Hagrid was back in the hut, Harry rounded on him, "Hey, Hagrid… I came by wondering if you had anything of my parents." he said, his voice dwindling with every word. "I know you already gave me those pictures, but I was just hoping there would be… more?" He said the last part as a question, ashamed that he asked that of Hagrid. Hagrid already gave him the scrapbook. It was only logical that he would have given him everything when he gave him the photos. He turned his head away, feeling his cheeks burn.

However, Hagrid considered it for a moment, thinking. "Actually, now tha' ya mention it. I did find somthin not too long ago. I was meenin ter give it to yeh." Harry looked back at Hagrid, with something resembling hope in his eyes. Hagrid reached above Harry's head and took a wooden chest down from the shelf. Hagrid set it down at Harry's feet, and looked at him expectantly, "I found it the other day. I looked through it, see, and I saw who was in the photos, so I saved them fer yeh."

Harry immediately stood up and hugged Hagrid. This was by far more than anything he could have hoped. "You don't mind if I take it back to the dorm, would you?" he asked Hagrid, hoping he would let him do as he pleased. It was technically his after all.

Hagrid shook his head, "You can do wha' you like. It's yours." Harry grinned, and picked up the chest, forgetting that he came with his friends, he dashed off towards the dorms.

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and shrugged. They knew Harry had gotten what he came for, and that he deserved to be alone with his new-founded possessions. So, they stayed back and chatted with Hagrid until it was almost curfew.

* * *

Harry set the chest down at the foot of his bed and stared at it, soaking in everything just on the outside. It was red chestnut, with a metal latch. On the side, it had a carving that said, _Lily Evans._ Harry ran his hand over the wood, it was smooth, and obviously had been ran over with sandpaper recently. Subconsciously, Harry wondered if Hagrid had done it.

Harry flipped the latch, glad it was not locked and peered inside. There wasn't too much stuff in it, there were some photos and some letters, but it all looked like gold to him.

Gently, he picked up one of the photos and looked at the occupants. The people weren't moving, so it wasn't a magical picture. He immediately recognised his mother, with her green eyes just like his. He also saw Aunt Petunia with her unusually long neck. There were two other people, too. People he could only assume were his grandmother and grandfather. They were at what seemed like the Egyptian pyramids. Everyone looked so happy in the photo, even Petunia had a grin on her face.

After staring at it just a bit longer, he put it delicately to the side and pulled out another one.

This one looked like it was some kind of home. Once again, it was Lily and Petunia, but without their parents. Petunia had her arm around Lily, and they looked so young. It pierced Harry that he would never hear stories of her mother when she was that little. It made sense though that in the photos they were so young. To his understanding, his aunt and mom stopped liking each other when she got her Hogwarts letter.

Once again, he carefully cast the current one aside and began studying a new one. This pattern continued until he had gotten through all of his photos. There had been two moving ones and one that was at Hogwarts. The one at Hogwarts depicted his mom and dad with three other people. Harry felt like he recognised two of them, but he couldn't connect them with any names. They were all happy, grinning at each other, and playfully nudging one another.

The other moving picture had Lily and another person that looked suspiciously like Severus Snape. He didn't linger too long on that one because he didn't even want to think that the two could have been friends. If they were, why would he be so mean to him?

Harry was at the bottom of the trunk when he saw something of interest. There was a small black book that had _Lily Evans_ sketched in gold ink on the cover.

Harry picked up the book with as much care as he had with the photos. He opened it and read:

The Diary of Lily Evans

Harry took in a silent gasp. It was the diary of his mother! Never would he ever have thought that he would get something so precious as a diary when he asked Hagrid that simple question. Tentatively he flipped another page.

* * *

 _Q: Who is the Egyptian god of knowledge? Remember this is a part of the Kane Series as well!_

A/N: I have put up a poll on what will happen next in the story, and I need the results quickly now that you know that there is a diary. It asks whether or not you want the chapter to be mainly diary entries, or if you want less diary and more of Harry.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N or Update Chapter**

I know, this is a dreaded A/N chapter. I know I hate these chapters myself, but I feel it's necessary here. On this story, I have an outline. My outline completely does involve Snape as a big part of the story, so let me know what you guys think about that. On another note… I have one chapter written for this story and I hope to put it up soon, but nothing else has happened. It is summer now, so I should have more time to write, but no promises. To be honest, I haven't even been on Fan in a while, but I will try to be more active overall. This past year has been crazy and I have gotten into so many different things from game developing to Youtube. Maybe I'll do trailers for my fan fiction, I never know. I am sorry for the delay, but I hope you all understand. My Youtube channel is Mischief Managed33, there is no trailers or anything special on there at the moment, but I never know when I'll surprise myself. For old times sake…

 **Q: What spell produces water from the wand?**

(remember to answer in the reviews!)

 _BTW: Congrats to pottergeek, SilverandJewls, and Maxiforce for the answers last time. Virtual cookie! (::)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, here it is… the next chapter. I'm warning you, I wrote this quite a long time ago so if it's bad blame past me! Congratulations, Maxiforce for trying, but the incantation is Auguamenti. Half a cookie for you (:** _**(I just noticed it was a smiley face, haha)**_ **So, here's the show:**

Harry fingered the old cracked pages of the journal, daydreaming of an alternate universe where Voldemort had never killed his parents, where Voldemort never existed. Unfortunately, Harry was snapped out of his fantasies by a loud knock resonating through the empty room. Wait… the room was empty. Harry jumped up and unlocked the door quickly while shoving the diary under his pillow, having noticed that it was past curfew and he had locked the dorm room on his classmates.

"Finally," Seamus cried. "I was wondering when you'd actually open the door, we had been banging on it for the past five minuets now. You don't have a girl you're making out with in there do ya?"

Harry blushed and shook his head,"No, I just lost track of time. Plus, you know I wouldn't be able to get a girl even if I spent all of my galleon on clothes. Just too ugly," Harry said with a playful grin and laugh.

Seamus nodded his head while walking in the dorm, pretending to be completely serious,"Oh, you're right. That ugly face of yours will never get a girl to look at it."

They both laughed and Dean rolled his eyes entering after them.

"You're both a bunch of idiots, and _that's_ why neither of you will get a girl."

Harry just laughed and headed towards the door, "If you say so Dean." Harry walked out into the common room, seeing Hermione doing homework and Ron testing his chess skills against himself.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and she looked up from her homework assigned by Professor McGonagall that morning. "Hey Harry, did that chest have anything worthwhile?"

"Yeah, loads of pictures. Most were muggle. Most of the wizarding ones were weird though, Snape was in them."

At this, Ron looked up from his chess board, "Snape? That greasy slimy git? Why would your mom have pictures of him? Are you sure Hagrid didn't just get some other pictures mixed in?"

"I'm sure they're my mother's, for she's in a lot of them. Just makes me wonder sometimes…"

"Are you sure that she wasn't friends with him? People change you know… Maybe Professor Snape used to be a decent guy," Hermione mentioned.

Harry worried his lip thinking, while Ron immediately tried to dis the idea,"A nice guy? You've seen how he is to Harry. Always being unfair. You wouldn't think that someone would treat the son of their best friend that way. Plus, he's a _Slytherin_. I don't know any decent Slytherins."

Hermione stared out into space obviously lost in thought. Harry looked up, but knew it was useless trying to snap her out of it. "I don't know what to think. Maybe I could talk to Professor Snape. Maybe there's a reason that he loathes me so much. If he's in so many of my mother's pictures, it would only make sense that they used to be friends…" Harry thought for a moment, torn between telling Ron about the journal. He knew he would tell Hermione sooner or later. That was inevitable, but Ron could be a snoop and a loud mouth whether or not he means to be. Secrets just couldn't always be kept with Ron. Hermione however, knows everything there is to know about him. She is his confident. She has always been there for him. Deciding against telling Ron, Harry leans in towards Hermione and whispered in her ear, hoping she heard what he said, "Tomorrow meet me at the tree by the Black Lake, I need to tell you something."

Ron had gone back to his game, but Hermione snapped out of her sea of thoughts only to nod confirming that she heard him.

Harry got up, stretched, and told Ron and Hermione good night. They both waved him away, and Harry resolved to himself that he would read the diary that night while they were asleep. The curtains blocked light really well, so he could safely use lumos without having to worry about waking any of them up.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXX

 **A/N: Okay, that's it for now. To be honest, I totally re-wrote this while looking at the old one as a reference. So… I guess you can't blame old me. Well, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but until then…**

 **Q: Who is the Greek god/godess of magic?**


End file.
